1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connectible locking mechanism for components which are to be moved continuously, and particularly to a connectible locking mechanism for setting magnifications in a continuously operating zoom system of a microscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectible locking mechanisms are used, for example, in microscopes having a continuously operating zoom system. When setting up photographic shots of an object, it is often necessary to set a specific magnification on the microscope. In the case of continuously operating zoom systems, it is difficult to set or reproduce zoom settings precisely. For this reason, known zoom systems have an additional locking mechanism which switches off the continuously operating zoom to allow the magnification setting to be brought into a predetermined defined position.
In the case of stereo microscopes having a zoom system, the locking is carried out by a leaf spring acting radially on a locking disc provided with grooves. In another system, instead of the leaf spring, a compression spring is provided which acts axially on a locking bolt.
In both systems, the switching in and switching out of the locking effect are carried out by means of a rotational movement transmitted to the locking element via a thread.
In another case of a known microscope, the locking device is arranged on the zoom knob, which is designed to be rotationally mobile. Through a locking bolt which is under a spring tension, the locking bolt can be brought into engagement with grooves which are arranged in a star shape and fixed on the frame. The switching in and switching out of the lock is carried out by rotating the locking bolt, in response to which a wedge-shaped element moves the locking bolt through an oblique plane.
Simple embodiments of the locking mechanism are described in "Bauelemente der physikalischen Technik [Components of physical technology], Max Pollermann, Springer Verlag 1955" on page 95 under the heading "5.4. Schalt- und Regelelemente [Switching and control elements]".
All of the known locking devices have the disadvantage that the desired functions are realized only through a complicated mechanism and that ergonomically favorable handling is not guaranteed.